Project 1: Color-coding mechanisms in the 13-line ground squirrel, a mammal with better than a 95% cone retina, will be qualitatively and quantitatively investigated at both the retinal level (extracellular recording techniques) and the behavioral level (operant conditioning techniques) for correlation with present theories on the neuronal basis of color vision. Project 2: Systems analysis approach will be used to characterize basic mechanisms involved in repetitive firing at low frequencies. The consequences to information processing in the nervous system will be investigated.